


Control

by Acidqueen



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Clit Play, F/M, Foreplay, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 18:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10814070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acidqueen/pseuds/Acidqueen
Summary: Kaidan and Maddy have some wild foreplay on the Normandy at the end of their duty shift.





	Control

“Madeleine,” Kaidan whispered hoarsely, “tell me what you want.” He nuzzled the back of Shepard’s neck and embraced her from behind, grinding his hips against her ass. He slipped his left hand up under her shirt, parking his fingers just under her bra, and tucked the fingers of his right hand in the waistband of her pants.

 

Shepard sucked in her breath and bit her lip. “Mmmm.” Kaidan continued to kiss and nuzzle the back of her neck, the sensory combination of his stubble and hot breath on her skin causing her to blush. “You need to be careful,” she whispered. “we’re in the middle of the armory.” She gripped the edge of the weapons modification table tightly.

Kaidan moved his left hand up and slipped Shepard’s bra up, letting her breasts pop free. “That’s part of the thrill, don’t you think?” Kaidan cupped his hand over her right breast. He brushed his middle finger over the hard nipple, and smiled when he heard Shepard suck in a breath. “Tell me what you want,” he purred in her ear.

“Kaidan…” Shepard bit her lip to stifle a moan. “Please.” She felt a stirring in her loins as he continued to tease her erect nipple. His right hand stayed right where it was, just inside her waistband, right below her navel.

“Please…what?” His right hand slipped down just a little bit. Shepard closed her eyes and put her head back. Kaidan immediately started nuzzling the side of her neck, his stubble tickling her just above her shoulder. “Hmm? Do you want me to do something?” He slipped his hand farther down now, brushing his fingertips just over her pubes. He felt dampness, and slipped a finger between her labia, letting it rest on her clit. “Clearly you must want something,” he growled, his hand perfectly still between her legs. She was so wet now. “But you have to tell me what it is that you want.” He ground his hips against her again, letting her feel his erection. He moved his finger, and Shepard gasped.

“I want…” She bit her lip a little harder, then sucked in a breath.

“Hmm?” He moved his finger again.

“Mmm…Kaidan…”

He chuckled softly. “Kaidan…what?” He moved his right hand back to its original position, just inside her waistband, trailing moisture from her crotch to just below her navel. “I can’t just guess–you have to tell me what you want.”

“Please, Kaidan…” Shepard closed her eyes tightly.

“Please, Kaidan….what?” He stood perfectly still, both hands now motionless. “What do you want, Madeleine?” The way he said her name, with perfect French accent and a husky purr, made her want to turn around and beg him to take her, right then and there, on the weapons table. Shepard rolled her head to her right, exposing more of her neck to him.

“I need…” Her body was on fire now, Kaidan using his biotics to gently tease her even though his hands weren’t moving. “Oh, gods…” She felt herself getting close to orgasm, and gripped the edge of the table even harder. Kaidan shut off his biotics, letting her come back from the edge.

“Did you like that?” He asked. She nodded. “Do you want something?” he purred in her ear. She nodded again. “Tell me,” he whispered hoarsely. “Tell me what you want.”

“Kaidan, please…” Shepard couldn’t stand it anymore. “I want you to make me come.”

“As you wish…Madeleine.” Kaidan moved his right hand out of Shepard’s waistband and picked her up. He carried her to the elevator, using an elbow to mash the button for the captain’s cabin. When they got inside, Kaidan carried Shepard down the steps to the sleeping area and laid her on the bed, then knelt over her. “Don’t move,” he said, kissing her deeply. Shepard gripped the sheets tightly and let out a whimper.

He slowly kissed his way down to her collarbone, fingers undoing the buttons on her uniform shirt. He kissed her once between her breasts, and trailed his lips to the left, up the side of her breast. He swirled his tongue over the erect nipple, then took it between his lips and gently sucked on it. Shepard moaned softly, and Kaidan did the same to her other breast. He trailed kisses down to just above her navel, and unzipped her pants. He raised Shepard’s hips with a gentle biotic lift, and slid them down along with her panties before letting her settle back down on the bed.  “Do you want me to keep going?” he asked, looking up at Shepard with a devilish smirk, moving down the bed a bit.

“Kaidan…Kaidan, please….” Shepard bit her lip and fought back the urge to thrust her hips up at him. “Don’t stop….” Her body ached with a primal need for release. She wanted to grab Kaidan and direct him where she wanted him to go, but she lay perfectly still with her eyes closed.

“As you wish,” Kaidan whispered. He kissed her right below her navel, and slowly, agonizingly, let his tongue swirl over her skin in between kisses as he made his way down to her pussy. He buried his nose in her ginger pubic hair, inhaling her scent for several long seconds before letting his tongue slide between her labia to tease her clit. Shepard let out a whimper, and Kaidan responded by gently parting Shepard’s legs and settling in between them. He spread her apart with his thumbs, exposing her fully to him. He ran his tongue over her clit, making her suck in a breath and arch her back, then took the sensitive nub between his lips and sucked on it while teasing it with the tip of his tongue.

Shepard whimpered, fighting hard to stay still. She felt Kaidan dip his tongue inside her, lapping at her. The stubble on his cheeks and chin tickled her, adding to her pleasure. “Oh gods…Kaidan…” Kaidan responded with a growl, and slowed his pace. He reached down with one hand and undid his own pants, sliding them down just enough to free his cock from its confines. He brought his hand back up, then cupped Shepard’s ass with both hands. He lifted her slightly, letting her lips part naturally. He continued licking her, his own hips pumping against the bed. “Kaidan,” Shepard mewled. “Please Kaidan, oh gods…” She felt electric tingles arcing through her, a sign that Kaidan was using his biotics to add to the stimulation, and she could no longer hold back. “Fuck…oh gods, Kaidan…Kaidan, fuck me!” She pleaded. “Fuck me, please!” Shepard spread her legs wide and thrust her hips up. “Please,” she panted. “Oh gods, please….”

Kaidan growled and sat back on his heels to show Shepard his cock, the head purple and glistening with pre-cum as it peeked out from under its foreskin. “Do you want this?” he asked with an evil smirk on his face. He reached down and rubbed the head against her slick entrance, teasing her. “Hmm?” All Shepard could do was nod and whimper with desire. He eased into her with aching deliberate slowness and then stayed completely still. “Oh gods, Madeleine…” He closed his eyes and bit his lip, then began thrusting into her. “Stay still,” he said, stopping when Shepard bucked her hips up to meet him. “…or you don’t get what you want.”

Shepard whimpered and forced herself to lay motionless, gripping the sheets even harder. Kaidan pulled her up a bit so that her ass was resting on his thighs, and resumed fucking her, biting his lip again when he felt her pussy tightening around him. He stopped and looked down at her, and smiled. He reached down and started rubbing her clit, watching the blush rising on her body in response. Shepard felt the rising heat and whimpered as the bottom fell out of her mind. She felt the wave of orgasmic release crash over her, and cried out as she finally lost control completely. “Oh gods,” she cried out, “Kaidan! Kaidan…yes, yes…yes….” Her body shuddered violently, continuing even as Kaidan started thrusting into her again.

“Come for me Madeleine, that’s it.” Kaidan pounded her, thrusting quickly and hard. “Oh yeah….” Shepard felt him slam home one last time, felt the muscles at the base of his cock start to pulse. Kaidan grunted and held himself perfectly still, his cock jerking as he came. Shepard looked up and saw him biting his lip, eyes squeezed tightly shut. She let go of the sheets, reached down and took Kaidan’s hands in hers.

“C'mere,” she whispered, voice becoming thick with fatigue. Kaidan collapsed into her arms, spent. “Love you,” Shepard whispered, kissing him. Kaidan rolled onto his back, gathering Shepard to him.

“Love you too,” he whispered, giving her a lingering kiss. “Go to sleep.”


End file.
